


watermelon (water my lawn)

by thatchoiboy



Series: You Are One in A Melon (Million) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Fluff, LMAO, M/M, dont expect too much, everyone adores youngjae, watermelon puns, yugbam as bodyguards cuz why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/thatchoiboy
Summary: In which four men had to hire someone to clean their indoor lawn."This is all your fault Jaebum."





	watermelon (water my lawn)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Watermelon Day!

It was one hot Summer afternoon where roommates Jaebum, Mark, Jinyoung and Jackson came across another block until they reach their designated destination. They went to the opening of an arcade place and played for hours until they were out of money. The four boys were heading back home when another whine came out of their chapped lips as sweat starts to trickle down their backs for the fifth time today. The sun very much decided to make its rays hotter than ever and the four roommates can't handle such heat anymore. "How long are we going to walk?" A man wearing a black snap back, Jackson, asked as he stared at the other three with a pained look. Another man whose eyes looked fierce yet his features were soft glared at him. "We wouldn't be walking if you lazy-asses have a job!" He said as he started walking with a sass away from the group.

The others caught up with him and scoffed. "Speak for yourself Jinyoung, you don't have a job either!" A man with little eyes and two beauty marks above his left eye. Jinyoung turned around and scowled at him. "At least I clean our apartment and take care of the groceries! What do you do Jaebum? You probably just sleep all the time like your stinky cats!" Jinyoung barked as he points an accusing finger at Jaebum. The said man gasped. "Call me lazy, fine. Call me an ass, sure. But if you dare say my precious cats stink again I will not hesitate to castrate you!" Jaebum launched at Jinyoung and the two started rolling around the hot, dirty ground.

The oldest of them all, Mark, was glad that they were away from the normal people. He didn't know how he got friends that are sore losers. "G-guys.. Hey! Knock it off you two!" Mark harshly grabbed both Jaebum and Jinyoung's ears that caused the two boys to beg Mark to stop. Jackson watched the three with amusement as he ate popcorn. (where did he get it from?) "If you guys ever embarrass me in front of that dog right there," Mark paused as he pointed at the fluffy orange dog staring at them from about 20 meters away. "I will make you water our lawn." Jaebum and Jinyoung bleated incoherent responses.

Jackson almost choked on his popcorn as he stared at Mark with an unreadable expression. "O-our l-lawn you say..?" Jackson croaked out. Their lawn was a mess and all of them are slackers. Mark nodded with his eyes close. "The lawn that you guys should've have cleaned  _months_  ago." The three stared at their oldest friend. Mark was well, quite a lunatic _._ The man had always favored animals rather than human beings.  _'The human world is a mess, at least the animals have an excuse.'_  Is what the older would consistently say. "Now let's go home and actually look for jobs!" Mark declared as he started sprinting towards their apartment, leaving the others with their jaw dropped.

They stared at each other and shook their heads. "Why are we friends with him again?" Jaebum asked and shrugged as the two ignored him. "Wait- wasn't he part of cleaning that?" Jinyoung exclaimed. They kept quiet the entire trip and was surprised when they saw Mark outside the building staring at the gate worriedly. "Hey Mark, what's wrong?" Jinyoung asked the older as confusion starts to creep their bodies. Mark turned to them, noticeably gulping. "D-did anyone of y-you brought the k-key?" Jaebum looked at him anxiously. "I thought you did?" Mark pointed at Jackson. "I thought he did." Jackson then pointed at Jinyoung and the said man pointed it back to Jaebum.  
  
  


 

The four of them were found sobbing in front of their apartment building at 11 pm by a guard, who luckily has the extra key to the front gate building. The four practically bowed to the guard as they entered and rushed inside their apartment, which was on the 3rd floor. The apartment had four rooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, one living room, a balcony, and one small indoor lawn just beside their living room. Let's just say that Mark's parents were kind enough to lend them money to pay for the rent of such a fancy apartment. But after four months of living in luxury, the boys were bound to get jobs and pay the bill themselves as they felt like a burden to the Tuans.

Jaebum was the first one who suggested that they should all live together after college. The others agreed and when graduation came by, they threw their caps in the air, screaming _'we're finally free!'_ It was Mark who suggested that they should look for a fancy apartment. Jackson and Jinyoung protested at first, but luckily, Mark's parents were in town to visit their son and insisted to pay their monthly rent. Being the immature after-grad boys they were, they agreed and started to move in the apartment they chose in a week.

The first month of living together was a mess. Jaebum brought his cat, Nora, with him and the cat destroyed Jinyoung's favorite book. The two didn't talk for a week. While Jackson kept on playing zumba on the television and would stir Mark away from his sleep. The two didn't talk for two weeks. It got even worse when Jaebum decided to adopt two more cats, Odd and Kunta. His explanation was  _'Nora gets lonely.'_ Jinyoung had scolded him and stated that he would become a cat-lady in the future if he adopts anymore cats. The fear on Jaebum's face would always be priceless.

The second month of living together was a little better. Jaebum had managed to refrain his cats from coming near Jinyoung's room and his book shelves in the living room. Jackson spent his savings to buy a television for his room so he could play his zumba there without disturbing Mark's sleep. And the four were actually living peacefully for a full month.

The third month of living together came and they argued about whose responsible for cleaning, going on errands and watering their lawn. Since none of them were willing to do any chores, Jinyoung took the cleaning and grocery shopping and force the others to water their lawn. It was well maintained for about three weeks until Jaebum forgot to turn off the sprinklers during night time (it wasn't automatic because they didn't know how sprinklers work) which flooded the indoor lawn and killed all the plants due to to much water.

The following day, Jackson, Mark and Jaebum woke up by Jinyoung's high-pitched scream. They scrambled out of bed to check outside. There they saw Jinyoung faint and Jackson was fast enough to catch him before he hit the floor. Jaebum looked at the lawn with bulging eyes. "W-what happened to our l-lawn?" Mark and Jackson followed Jaebum's terrified gaze. Jackson looked like his soul left his body, dropping the unconscious Jinyoung unto the couch. (luckily)

Mark called the landlord, while Jaebum turned off the sprinklers and tried to snap Jackson out of his horrified state. "Well, our lawn is kind of messed up right now, can you bring someone to fix it?" Mark spoke over the phone, humming while nodding his head. "That's cool- wait.. we have to pay an extra fee? I thought its part of the rent!" The oldest exclaimed and then sighing. "How much?" Mark's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. "Y-you know what, w-we'll fix it ourselves. Thank you." The skinny boy hanged up and cursed at Jaebum.

"You fucking ass Jaebum. How can you forget to turn off the sprinklers?! You had one job!" Jaebum cowered, he was fucked. Mark was going to make him clean all of it by himself. "In my defense, I thought it was automatic!" The younger explained as he raised his hands in the air. Mark suddenly wailed, causing Jaebum to panic. "Dude, why are you crying?" Mark sniffled and look at Jaebum with teary eyes. "The cleaning fee was so expensive. I almost fainted! Whose idea was it to live in a fancy apartment?!" Mark shrieked as he dropped his knees to the floor and dramatically looked up the ceiling and raising his hands yelling  _'why'_

Jaebum was baffled whether to get mad at Mark for choosing a fancy apartment or laugh at his dramatic action. A grunt stirred his attention from Mark. He saw Jinyoung sitting up from the couch and locked eyes with Jaebum, "What happened?" Jinyoung asked as he tried to massage his temples to get rid of the dizziness. "Well, you, uhm, fainted." Jaebum pointed behind Jinyoung when the latter looked at him with uttered confusion. Jaebum regretted telling Jinyoung when the poor male was suddenly taking aback. "J-Jackson, catch me." Jinyoung whispered as he was suddenly nose-bleeding. Jackson, however, was still in a daze and wasn't able to catch Jinyoung who leaped at him, causing both of them to fall on the floor with a loud thud.

Jaebum just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. He yelped in a  _manly_ way when Mark got up from the floor and grabbed his phone from the counter top of the kitchen harshly. "I'm calling the police." Jaebum wanted to kill himself.  
  
  
  
  


Now, the four men was desperately punching their code to their apartment. Once the door opened, Jaebum ran to his room, apologizing to his cats who were lying on his bed purring. Mark and Jackson dropped their exhausted bodies on their bed and fell asleep, whilst Jinyoung took a nice bubble bath and drank some red wine while watching some thriller shows on his phone. (don't ask how his phone didn't get wet. that man has a lot of tricks up his sleeves, don't mess with him)

 

* * * *

 

A continuous of their not-so-pleasant doorbell had the four lazy men to awaken. Mark was the first one to get up and cursed while sleepily walking towards the front door. He was met with the sight of their landlord and he was fully awake now. "Mr. Kim- what are you doing here?" Mark asked when the landlord give him a piece of paper. "I know someone who will clean your lawn for a cheap price." Mark looked at the number written on the piece of paper and looked at Mr. Kim in bewilderment. "I thought I said we would clean it instead?"

The landlord sighed heavily, "That was three months ago, Mark. You guys are  _never_ I tell you,  _never_  going to clean it." The landlord then walked away leaving Mark to be ashamed of himself. He had no choice but to dial the number and held his phone to his ear because their lawn looks like a jungle and it was really bothering him. He waited for a few seconds before the other line picked up. " _Hello?_ " 

Mark was quite surprised when the man's voice was deep yet soft at the same time. "Hi, I'm Mark and someone said that you're willing to clean indoor lawns for a cheap price?" The man hummed. " _Yes I do.. why_?" Mark bit his lip before speaking. "Well we kind of need someone to clean our lawn and I was hoping you're available?"

The others started to come out of their rooms and trying ask Mark who's on the phone but all the oldest did was put a finger to his lips to shut them up. " _Hmm, yes. I am free! Can you tell me where you live?_ " Mark told him his address and was amused when the other told him that he lives on the same apartment as him. "Okay, thank you!" Mark happily hung up and looked at the others with excitement. 

Jackson sipped his coffee, "Why are you looking at us like that?" Mark went up to Jackson and pat his shoulder weirdly. "Someone will finally clean our lawn." Jaebum was petting Nora when he saw Mark and Jinyoung tearing up with joy. "Guys, why are you crying?" Mark told him and he had to apologize to Nora as he stopped petting her to run around the living, squealing with happiness. 

"You guys are so dramatic."

"Shut up Jinyoung."

**Author's Note:**

> -tbc
> 
> tumblr : [cuddly2jae](https://cuddly2jae.tumblr.com)
> 
> *unedited


End file.
